ZM-S06S Zoloat
The ZM-S06S Zoloat is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam timeline of the Gundam metaseries. Technology and Combat Characteristics The ZM-S06S Zoloat is a mobile suit designed for space combat. It possesses powerful thrusters and a large number of verniers, giving it greater mobility than most Earth Federation Forces mobile suit, though the Zoloat did suffer from a slower top speed due to its heavier weight. Nonetheless, it possessed an overall greater performance, and has higher power output which allows it to more efficiently use beam weapons. As a result, it is more than a match for the Earth Federation's mobile suit until the advent of the League Militaire's LM111E02 Gun-EZ. The Zoloat is outfitted with more weapons than the Earth Federation mobile suits, including a pair of 4-barrel vulcan guns, 2 beam sabers, a beam rifle, two beam cannons that can be mounted on hard-points located on the Zoloat's back, a beam shield mounted on the left shoulder, and finally a five-tube beam string emitter mounted in the right shoulder. The Zoloat is the first mobile suit to make use of the beam string technology, an offensive weapon that can be used for either cutting or grappling. To aid in the use of the beam strings, the Zoloat's right shoulder is mounted on an small extendable arm unit, granting it a wide range of motion. In comparison the Zoloat's left shoulder cannot move, leaving the beam shield in a fixed position which makes it ineffective in blocking attacks from the right. The mistake of the beam shield's placement was rectified in future Zanscare Empire mobile suits that would be developed from the Zoloat. Armaments ;*4-barrel Vulcan Gun :A multi-barrel machine gun mounted on each side of Zoloat's torso. It has a relatively small caliber, making it unsuitable for use against mobile suits. It is better used against lightly armored targets such as missiles, spacecraft, ground vehicles or soldiers. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard range weapon employed by most mobile suits, though with many differing models, it fires beams of condensed mega particles and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons can be mounted on the hardpoints on the suit's back. ;*Beam Saber :Standard melee combat weapon that uses high energy plasma contained by an I-field to form a blade. Hand-carried when in use, and stored in the shoulders when not in use. ;*5-tube Beam String Emitter :Mounted on the right shoulder, the emitter shoots out 5 beam strings, which are actually luminated electromagnetic wires. It is used primarily for distracting and grappling targets, but can also cut through armors. Zoloat is usually equipped with one beam string emitter, but there are units with emitters on both shoulders. ;*Beam Shield :Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. Zoloat's beam shield is installed on its left shoulder armor, which has less flexibility to protect the MS than the arm-mounted version. History The ZM-S06S Zoloat was the first mass production mobile suit deployed by the Zanscare Empire. It was developed by BESPA, a Side 2 branch of Strategic Naval Research Institute that sided with the Zanscare Empire. The Zoloat was used to great effect by the Zanscare Empire throughout the war in UC 0153 being piloted by both grunt pilots and Ace pilots like Cronicle Asher alike. Though it was an excellent mobile suit, it did possess at least one design flaw in the placement of its beam shield, and could only be used to its maximum potential in space. The flaw was removed in subsequent mobile suits that were based on the Zoloat's design, such as the ZM-S06G Zollidia. Zoloat's high performance did not go unnoticed by the resource-tight League Militaire, who would hijack Zanscare's unit and in turn used it against them. At least one Zoloat was known to have been used by the League Militaire, having been repainted in the "Whiteoat" colors of white and dark blue. Variants *ZM-S06S Zoloat Early Production Type *ZMT-S06G Zolorotor *ZM-S06G Zollidia Gallery zoloat-saberstorage.jpg|Torso details and Beam Saber's storage zm-s06s-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle zm-s06s-beamshield.jpg|Beam Shield zm-s06s-beamstrings.jpg|Beam Strings and 5-tube Beam String Emitter V msv 16.jpeg V msv 17.jpeg V msv 18.jpeg SDGundamCarddas_Zoloat.jpg|Zoloat as featured in SD Gundam Carddass Collection 935853_609184675793087_1682947766_n.jpg|Zoloat (from Gundam Perfect File) zoloat-art.jpg Zoloat.jpg|Zoloat attacks with Beam Shield (artwork) Victory Gundam Outside Story Zoloat.jpg|Zoloat vs. V-Dash Gundam as seen on Victory Gundam Outside Story manga Zm-s06s_p01_head_closeup.jpg|Head close-up (from V Gundam TV series) Zm-s06s_p02_torso_closeup.jpg|Torso close-up Zm-s06s_p03_inside_Reinforce.jpg|League Militaire's Zoloat (light green; right) inside Reinforce's hangar Zm-s06s_p04_shot_at_GunEZ.jpg|Zoloat shooting a Gun-EZ with its Beam Rifle Zm-s06s_p05_ZoloatLM_LaunchBeamStrings.jpg|League Militaire's Zoloat launches Beam Strings Zm-s06s_p06_BeamStringEmitters.jpg|Zanscare's Zoloat launches Beam Strings from both shoulders Gunpla OldZoloat.jpg|1/144 Original ZM-S06S Zoloat (1993): box art Notes and Trivia References External links *ZM-S06S Zoloat on MAHQ.net